1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus, and more particularly, to a temperature control device for the refrigerating apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a refrigerating apparatus controls outside air or inside air temperature by controlling refrigerant of high temperature and high pressure which circulates along its own refrigerating cycle. The refrigerating apparatus includes a refrigerator, an air conditioner, and etc. Hereinafter, the refrigerating apparatus according to the conventional art will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a refrigerating apparatus according to the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional refrigerating apparatus comprises: a compressor 11 for compressing refrigerant; a condenser 12 for emitting refrigerant heat compressed in the compressor 11; a drier 13 installed at the condenser 12 for removing moisture in the refrigerant; a refrigerant pipe connected to the drier 13; a solenoid valve 14 connected to the refrigerant pipe for controlling opening and closing of the refrigerant pipe; an expansion valve 15 connected to the solenoid valve 14 for reducing a pressure discharged from the solenoid valve 14; and an evaporator 16 connected to the expansion valve 15 for evaporating cold air in order to absorb heat contained in food put in a freezing chamber or a chilling chamber by receiving the refrigerant having the reduced pressure. That is, the refrigerating cycle of the conventional refrigerating apparatus is formed by connecting the compressor 11, the condenser 12, the drier 13, the solenoid valve 14, the expansion valve 15, the evaporator 16, and the compressor 11 one another.
Also, the compressor 11, the condenser 12, the drier 13, the expansion valve 15, the evaporator 16, and the compressor 11 are connected to one another through the refrigerant pipe. Hereinafter, a temperature control device applied to the conventional refrigerating apparatus will be explained with reference to FIGS. 2A to 2B.
FIGS. 2A to 2B show a construction of the temperature control device of the conventional refrigerating apparatus. Herein, the FIG. 2A shows a construction of the refrigerating apparatus in which the conventional temperature control device is installed.
As shown in FIG. 2B, the temperature control device of the conventional refrigerating apparatus comprises: a temperature setting unit (not shown) for setting temperature of a chilling chamber and a freezing chamber according to a user's demand; an outside air temperature detecting sensor 21 mounted outside the refrigerating apparatus for detecting outside air temperature; a chilling chamber temperature detecting unit (not shown) for detecting temperature of the chilling chamber; a microcomputer 22 for controlling a driving of a compressor 24 and a refrigerating fan 25 to maintain temperature of the chilling chamber at temperature selected by the user and for outputting a control signal when the detected outside air temperature is low; and a heat generating lamp 23 mounted in the chilling chamber for emitting heat by the control signal of the microcomputer 22. Hereinafter, operations of the temperature control device of the conventional refrigerating apparatus will be explained.
First, the temperature setting unit outputs a temperature signal corresponding to temperature of the chilling chamber and the freezing chamber set by the user to the microcomputer 22. At this time, the temperature detecting unit installed at the chilling chamber detects temperature of the chilling chamber and outputs a temperature signal corresponding to the detected temperature to the microcomputer 22.
The microcomputer 22 drives the compressor 24 and the refrigerating fan 25 mounted in the refrigerating apparatus on the basis of the temperature detected from the chilling chamber temperature detecting unit and the temperature set by the user. That is, the microcomputer 22 drives the compressor 24 and the refrigerating fan 25 until inner temperature of the chilling chamber reaches to the temperature set by the user.
In the meantime, when outside air temperature of the refrigerating apparatus is low like in winter, the microcomputer 22 stops the compressor 24 and the refrigerating fan 25 since the outside air temperature is similar to temperature in the chilling chamber or same, that is, the temperature of the chilling chamber becomes lower than a predetermined temperature or same by the outside air temperature.
For example, the outside air temperature detecting sensor 21 for detecting the outside air temperature is installed at an outer portion of the conventional refrigerating apparatus. Also, when the outside air temperature is low like in winter, that is, the outside air temperature becomes lower than a predetermined temperature, the microcomputer 22 controls the heat generating lamp 23 so that heat can be emitted from the heat generating lamp 23. Accordingly, the conventional refrigerating apparatus detects the outside air temperature by using the outside air temperature detecting sensor 21 and thereby maintains temperature of the chilling chamber and the freezing chamber constantly and stores food.
Generally, the refrigerating apparatus supplies cold air to the freezing chamber when temperature of the freezing chamber is high and transmits the cold air to the chilling chamber through a damper installed between the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber, thereby maintaining temperature of the chilling chamber constantly.
In the meantime, in the conventional art, the refrigerating fan 25 and the compressor 24 are driven on the basis of temperature of the chilling chamber without installing the damper between the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber. Also, as long as peripheral temperature is not changed greatly, temperature of the chilling chamber and the freezing chamber are controlled by a constant cold air distribution rate. Said method has an advantage that the damper is not installed. However, external heat quantity introduced to the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber is changed even if distribution amount of the cold air is equal, so that temperature of the freezing chamber is increased even if temperature of the chilling chamber is constant. That is, the microcomputer does not drive the compressor regardless of temperature of the freezing chamber when inner temperature of the chilling chamber becomes low by low outside air temperature like in winter. Accordingly, in the conventional art, the temperature of the freezing chamber is increased even though temperature of the chilling chamber is lower than a predetermined temperature or equal, thereby damaging to food in the freezing chamber.
As aforementioned, the temperature control device of the conventional refrigerating apparatus had a problem to install the outside air temperature detecting sensor 21 for detecting outside air temperature of the refrigerating apparatus in order to maintain temperature of the chilling chamber at temperature set by the user by controlling on/off of the compressor.
Also, since the outside air temperature detecting sensor 21 applied to the temperature control device of the conventional refrigerating apparatus is installed in the refrigerating apparatus or in an outer cover of the refrigerating apparatus, outside air can not be accurately calculated.
Besides, the temperature control device of the conventional refrigerating apparatus does not drive the compressor regardless of temperature of the freezing chamber when inner temperature of the chilling chamber becomes low by low outside air temperature like in winter, thereby increasing temperature of the freezing chamber and damaging to food stored in the freezing chamber.